Anubis: Bon Voyage
by KarateC18
Summary: You know that question people always ask: "If you were stranded on a deserted island, who would you bring?" Well not a problem for the Anubis household. What happens when a cruise goes wrong and everybody's stranded? Will couples form? Friendships broken? You'll have to read to find out! Sorry for long sum! Rated T in case!
1. Rough Morning

** A/N: Hey again! Well, this is Lindsey of KarateC18 (not to be confused with Christina. Her stories are great though: Summer Stories, You're My Everything, October 31****st****, and Cruel Joke, to name a few) Anyways, this is my new story which will be multi-chapter and in Diary/Real POV! So here you go! Hope you like it! (BTW: Trudy is the house mother, just because I think Victor is creepy)**

* * *

**Nina's Diary/POV**

_7/13/12 _

_Dear Diary,_

_It's cruise day! Packing is always the hardest: you have to pick out all the appropriate attire, making sure you have enough of everything, wondering what other junk you should pack. And on top of all that, trying to find a suitcase big enough to fit everything! So much to pack! I'll bring two suitcases. I wonder what Amber's packing?_

_Love Nina xoxo_

* * *

I laid my diary on top of all the crap in my suitcase. _'This is going to be fu-!' _My thought was interrupted by my roommate screaming.

"Nina!"

I turn around and find Amber trying to shove things in not two-but five suitcases. _'She needs to stop being so girly.'_

"Amber! You need to pack lighter!"

"Girls can NEVER have too much clothes, Nina! But can I have some help?" She came over to me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to where her suitcases were. "Okay, you take those three." She pointed to the three closest to me. "And I'll take these two." She pointed to the two that were closer to her.

"Amber, why do you need to pack all this stuff, we're just going on a two month cruise, not a year-long one?"

"It's always nice to pack prepared. You never know what might happen. For all we know, we could get stranded on a deserted island and if that does happen don't come crying to me when the heel of your favourite Jimmy Choos breaks."

"I'm pretty sure that won't happen, Amber."

"You just wait and see!"

"Sure." I really can't stand anymore of her nonsense, so I go over to my suitcase, pick up my diary, and decide to see how the boys (I mean by Fabian and Eddie) are faring. On my way, I get out my Diary and start to write again:

* * *

_7/13/12 (again)_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I just got to thinking, who do I like? Definitely not Mick or Alfie. I'm not sure about Jerome or the other guys. I have to think-err write about this another time, especially when I'm not right in the guys' hallway._

_Love Nina xoxo_

* * *

I walk until I'm right in front of Fabian and Eddie's door and knock.

"Don't come in unless you want to be smothered in Eddie's clothes," I hear a voice say. Fabian.

"I'll take my chances," I say as I walk into their room or in this case a dump, a 4 feet high pile of clothes, a half a dump actually, since Fabian's half is clean. "And I thought Amber needed a change. What's this about?"

"He threw every piece of clothing he had onto the floor," I heard Fabian say, admist the huge pile. "And now we're trying to decide what he should bring."

"Ok, um, where are you first?"

"Here!" He came out from behind the pile and had to peel off something on his shirt that looked somewhat like pizza. "I'm sorry you

had to watch that but could we talk in the hall, if that is what you came here for?" He started to motion me towards the door.

"Actually, I'd like to help."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Ok so where's his suitcase and where is Eddie?

"Oh, he gave up an hour ago and his suitcase is right there." He pointed to Eddie's somewhat visible bed.

"Ok, so let's get to work."

**45 minutes later...**

"That was fun." I looked around and found no other clothes in sight.

"Yeah, we should do that again-I mean not this extreme but, oh, never mind. Well I have to go find Eddie and tell him we're finished."

I followed him out of the room but instead of outside, I went into the kitchen. I saw Patricia on her computer and decided to join her.

"Hey Patricia, what're you watch-oh! Gross!" Apparently, she's watching one of those Tucker movies or whatever the creepy doll's name is and he just cut off the guy's...nevermind. No wonder it's rated R. Gross! Anyway, I just rememered that I have to put my Diary in the suitcase before it goes onto the bus. I run upstairs and into the bedroom and see that Jerome is sitting on my bed. _'What a pleasent surprise.' _

"Jerome...?"

"Oh yes Nina, I was wondering if I could borrow some money?"

"How much?"

"300? Maybe 400?"

"Nope, get out."

"But-"

"Get out."

He finally walked out of the room while Amber walked in.

"Thank you, he's been bugging me for money for the past 20 minutes, I even said I had to fix my hair, which we all know is ALWAYS perfect," Amber said and added a hair flip at the end.

"Um, no problem, but we should probably get on the bus, I can't wait to actually relax, in paradise."

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it. I thought it was good, maybe some spelling errors. Fanfiction really needs to put that feature in. Review if you think so! Haha, just kidding. But, I really wish I was a better writer. PM or Review if you have any suggestions! Well end of Chapter One, if you liked it, I'll write a Chapter Two!**

**-Lindsey **


	2. First Day on Board the SS Arctic

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Linds! I love how in 4 hours I'm already getting reviews and hits from Singapore and Australia and a whole lot of other countries! And thanks to everyone who favourited, alerted or reviewed my story! Also, until they get stranded, it will be in Nina's POV and I'm putting times on some of the diary entries. Well, without further ado, here is the second chapter of Anubis: Bon Voyage! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nina's Diary/POV**

_7/13/12_

_ 8:00 P.M._

_Dear Diary (Well iPhone in this case),_

_My Diary is packed away so I am currently using my phone. But I must describe what I'm seeing, not a very good view though, I'm still in the car, mind you. It's amazing! The ship is beautiful! So many floors, so many people! I wonder how this thing floats? (Reminder: look up "ships" on Wikipedia) It's a gorgeous shade of blue and cream. How did our school pay for this? Well, talk to you soon!_

_Love Nina xoxo_

* * *

I put my phone back in my front pocket and rested my head against the window and looked out again.

"Nina, when are we going to get off this bus? My legs are cramping up!" complained Amber, who was sitting next to me.

"Soon, it takes time."

"So what are you going to do after we get on? Shopping?"

"Um, sure?"

"For boys or clothes, I like both!"

"Neither! And how do you shop for bo-nevermind. Actually, I might just go to the pool and relax."

"But relaxing is never fun!" She thought for a second. "Fine, but you at least have to go into one store with me!"

I nodded. After the conversation was done, it was time to board the ship. Now that I could see it clearly, it was called the "S.S Arctic". My eyes wondered to the other parts of the ships I wasn't able to see. For one, I didn't notice the mermaid on the front of the ship or the huge waterslide in the middle. _'Again, how can this float?'_

"Come on Nina, what are you waiting for?" Said a very anxious Patricia.

I took her advice and started following the other house members onto the boat. As soon as we got on, Trudy and our bus driver handed us each our luggage and our room keys (we were roommates with whoever we already shared with at the house) and told us to have fun. Which we all knew meant: go crazy, just down kill anyone. I dashed to my room which was on Level E, room 300, the second highest level on the boat. When I stepped in my room, I was dazzled. As I walked, I could see that the front room was the kitchen/dining room/living room, which included a huge sofa, a 60" flat screen, and a stocked fridge (I checked). On the right, two doors, which I assumed were the bedrooms, Amber and I's, and since there were no other doors, the bathrooms were probably attached to the bedrooms.

I picked the door that was closest to me and opened the door, it was just as magnificent as everything else. _'Now I'm really wondering how our school could afford this?' _As soon as I put my suitcase on the bed, I hear a door open and shut. Amber. I come back into the main room and see she has a completely different view of this room than I did.

"You don't think this is the best room you've ever seen?" I ask, stunned.

"Nina, I've seen bathrooms better than this."

_'Well she is rich.' _I add in my head. "Well, I already picked my room your room is that one." I pointed to the room next to mine. As soon as she prances to her room, I run to mine, eager to write about what I've seen in my actual diary.

* * *

_7/13/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything is amazing! Though, Amber doesn't seem impressed. I wonder if everyone else's suite is as great as ours or what they're doing. And about the whole guy thing, I'm still not sure: Fabian, Eddie, or Jerome? I know that Fabian is the only one single but it doesn't mean that I can't still like them? Right? I don't know. Well, I'll write when things get even more interesting!_

_Love Nina xoxo_

* * *

I put my diary down and look at my phone, 8:30, I wonder if there's anything good to do before 10:00? (Trudy still enforces it, but doesn't use the creepy speech) I go out of my room and look on the kitchen table. It has a list of all the activities and to my suprise it said: 8:30-Looking at the stars, no telescope required, Main Deck. It sounded interesting, so I decided to check it out.

**5 minutes later on the Main Deck**

As I look up at the stars, I realise, this is boring. _'__I thought it would be fun, romantic. I guess you just need that special some-.'_

"Hey Nina." A voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh Fabian, didn't see you there. Hi."

"So what brings you here? Looking up at the sky."

"I was bored. Had to try to kill time and plus I thought it would be more interesting."

"Same here. Hey, want to see if we can spot any constellations?"

"Uh, sure." We stood there in silence for what I think was five minutes. "Find anything?"

"Well I think that's the Big Dipper. It's kind of faint though." I could barely make it out. "Well, I think your eyes make those stars look like pieces of dust, if that made any sense." I giggled.

"Yes, that was very sweet, Fabian." I kissed him on the cheek and started to walk away. "I'm tired, see you tomorrow!"

Now that is what I call looking at the stars.

* * *

**A/N:Well there it is! Chapter 2! I will have a poll for you guys on my profile for who will win Nina's heart. If you liked this story, review, alert or favourite please! I think that is all for now! Except, has anyone read Colours of the Earth, it's a manga. (I love all kinds of books) Anyways, I find it messed up and intriguing at the same time. Also tell me what you think if you've read the book. **

**-Lindsey**


	3. Shopping Day

**A/N: Hey again! It's Lindz! Yesterday was one of the awesomest days ever! I went to a wedding for my friend's mom and it was hilarious, but, at the end I cut my foot open with…you guessed it (Probably not)… a bubble container! Well anyways, I appreciate everyone who favourited, reviewed, or alerted this story! Oh and I have noticed that someone has un-alerted my story, whoever you are, I will hunt you down and-JK! Well, if you person, _are_ reading this, just tell me why you did because it's been bugging me all day. Another thing, I just want to tell you this story was based off of this iPod game, Virtual Villagers. I know it sounds silly but, it just got me thinking about a shipwreck. Well here's the third chapter of my story: "Anubis: Bon Voyage"! Enjoy!**

* * *

_9:00 A.M._

_7/14/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had the most amazing dream! I started out like any other dream, I was in a strange place and then... I was on a beautiful island, just me and Fabian. Then, we watched the sunset. It was short but still good. I wish it would actually happen. Well, I gotta go see what activities there are today._

_Love Nina xoxo_

* * *

After closing my diary, I realised I _actually_ needed to put on clothes so I could start the rest of my day. _'Not even a day has gone by since school and my brain is already freezing up like an old computer.' _I decided, since I'm on a boat, I should dress kind of nautical-ish. So after having a conversation with myself whether or not I should wear a dress or just shorts and a shirt, I went with the latter. I was now donned in a graphic T-shirt with a lack and white captain's badge **(A/N: Or whatever it is)** on the upper left corner and some black and white buttons down the middle, a pair of blue shorts, not jeans, and a pair of black flip-flops. as for the hair, I just put it up in a cute ponytail.

I walked out of my room and hoped to see Amber already up but, that didn't happen. I went into her room, I knocked first, and saw that she was in her bed, still wearing her eye mask.

"Amber, wake up!"

"Nina, butitsreallyearly." She mumbled.

"It's nine."

"Exactly."

"We can go shopping." My last attempt. As soon as I said that, she jumped right up like she was on drugs. **(A/N: not making fun of anyone who does drugs, I don't judge)**

"Ok! Now go, go, go! I have to get ready! It doesnt take _just two _minutes and then I'm done!" She push me out of her room and slammed the door in my face.

"Wait Amber, what do you want for breakfast? I can order room service!" I yelled through the door.

"Chocolate pancakes. Wait! Make that fat-free chocolate pancakes!"

After I had gave the guy on the phone Amber's fat-free chocolate pancakes and my delicious waffles, I checked the early schedule for today:

**6:00-Early Bird Special**

**7:00-10:00-Breakfast**

**9:30-Ping Pong Tournament**

**11:00-Kite Flying Lessons**

**12:00-Book Club Reading: 50 Shades of Grey**

_'Why would anyone want to know how to fly a kite? And I hope the Book Club is for adults only because that book is messed up.' _Noticing there was really anything interesting to do on the list, I thought watching some TV would be alright for now. What I didn't realise was that the TV was broken. _'Lucky me!' _I heard a knock on the door and remembered it was our breakfast. I wheeled the cart from the man and said 'thank you'as I shut the door behind him.

"Amber! Breakfast!" I yelled.

"Coming! Wait! Is anyone else here?"

"Nope!"

She ran out of her room to see her hair was half done and she was wearing simply a pair of white capris, a pretty shirt with pink, orange and yellow flowers on it and pink ballet flats. " Are you sure the pancakes are fat-free?"

"He said they were."

"I'll see." She uncovered the plate, took a pancake and bit into it, took the plate and went back into her room to, probably, to finish her hair.

**15 minutes later...**

A nice gentleman had pointed Amber and I to the boutiques that were on the ship. Also he suggested we should go into the store "Shiptastic" but judging from the name, it sounded really lame. Thank god there was stores like Aeropastale, A&F and American Eagle. We first went into A&F and bought only a couple T-shirts, then we saw that way down the deck was Hollister so we headed into there. Amber decided we should check out the summer dresses. There were so many to choose from so we put on our own mini fashion show.

She first tried on a cute little blue dress, but it did nothing for her. She tried on a couple other dresses but they didn't work either. She said it was my turn. I tried on a couple dresses but they met the same fate as Amber's. We were just about to walk out when we noticed the most beautiful dress we had ever seen! It was a beautiful hot pink with little blue and light pink Hawaiian flowers on it, tied with a ow as a somewhat belt. We both bought one and wore it out of the store.

_'I guess shopping isn't so bad after all._

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I absolutely HATE waffles so it killed me to type that and second, that was the third chapter! I know these chapters are kind of boring but I need a little time planning out the whole shipwreck and it's not going to be like-BOOM-shipwreck. Also I think they should at least have fun times to think back on before they're STRANDED! I do notice I haven't added anything with Joy, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, or Eddie, but I will get to it in the next chapter. I'm just focused on Nina and her first two days but there will be a PARTAY! That's all for now! Though, sorry if anything is spelled wrong!**

**-Lindsey**


	4. Third Morning Aboard the SS Arctic

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the official fourth chapter of Anubis: Bon Voyage! Heads up for the long author note ahead! -I have taken your guy's suggestions into account and also wish you guys would take a vote on my poll because when the times comes, I will take the winner (Fabian, Eddie or Jerome) of the poll and have them be with Nina. Also in this chapter there _will _be a party so we can have a chance to mingle with the other students of the house. Another thing, I know it seems foolish that Nina, a seventeen year old girl writes in a diary everyday but two things, it will come in handy when they crash and also in this chapter, we will find out why it is so important to her. One more thing! I have just recently gotten a polyvore so I will try to do that for every outfit. I think that is all so...Enjoy! (Oh, even though people do the disclaimer, it is not needed because FanFiction already covers all the copywright stuff, just a heads up) **

* * *

**Nina's POV**

_7/15/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_Another day on the S.S. Arctic. I think I've done everything on my ship bucket list. Hold it-one more thing-nope, that's illegal. Who even thought of that? Alfie. Anyways, I heard there is a welcome aboard party and I have bought a new dress so...yeah, that sounded cooler before I wrote it down._

* * *

I shut my diary as soon as I heard Amber come in.

"Hey Neens, whta's that?" She said pointing to my diary.

"Oh nothing." I tried to hide it behind my back but it didn't work. She came around my back and grabbed the diary. "Fine, it was my mom's. When she died, I got this and have sworn to myself to write in it everyday because it reminds me of when she wrote in it." It sounded sobby at the end, but that was because I was crying. I've never shared this much before and it hurt. I started flat out blubbering like a baby.

"Oh Neens." She wrapped her arms around me into a bear hug. She stopped as soon as she realised that she was hurting me. "Oh, sorry!"

I dried my tears with my hand and got up and grabbed a tissue for my nose. "Thanks Amber." I smiled a bit.

"Get dressed and let me do your hair. Trust me, you deserve pampering!"

When she left the room I put on an orange halter one-piece bathing suit with a blue blazer on top and a pair of tank belted shorts, orange and blue flip flops and a striped blue bag. Obviously I still wanted to dress nautical style.

I walked next door to Amber's room, who was, not suprisingly, doing her hair and make up. "Okay Amber, ready." She stood up from the vanity chair. She looked at me, probably my outfit so I took a chance to see what she was wearing. A white-pink dress with pink shoes. Something so simple. Amber can pull off everything. I sat down in the chair and let Amber do her magic. She started chatting about random things (Mostly Victoria Beckham and her husand), then she asked me a question:

"You know we have to change your outfit for the party, right?" She said.

"I figured, but why not be comfy for now?" She looked puzzled but she let it go.

"All finished!"

I looked at my hair. It was parted down the middle and then went back in curls. "I love it Amber!"

"I knew you would. Come one, let's go to breakfast with everyone. It feels like I haven't talked to them in days!"

* * *

"Jerome!," I yelled. You see, Jerome and Alfie, mostly Jerome, started one of his "food fights" again, and this time, it was really messy with my side of the table as the targets. With butter, syrup and jelly, a great time to talk, turns into an all-out war. It settled down quite quickly when we got a stern talk from the manager telling us we had to stop, _or else._ Everyone got back into their seats. It was me in the middle of one side with Fabian and Amber sitting next to me, next to Fabian at the head, was of course, Joy. Next to Joy was Patricia, Eddie, Alfie and Jerome. At the other head was Mara and smudged between Mara and Amber was Mick.

Joy spoke up first: "So is everyone going to the _'Welcome Aboard: Anubis House party'_?"

Everyone mumbled "yes" or "sure" or "as long as there was food".

"I'll do the girl's make up and hair." Amber volunteered. "Look, I did Nina's hair."

"I think that should work. Sure, why not?" Mara said.

After chatting a bit more, we ate the rest of our breakfast in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't put in the partay like I promised but it's better than no chapter at all? It's a filler, pretty much. So either the next chapter or the one after will include the partay. But I at least had a group, sort of, discussion. *Shrug* Well comment, favourite or alert this story. Tell me what you think! Luv ya! **

**Fluffin hugs,**

**Lindsey**


End file.
